


Day 28: Beaten

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Beating, Blood, Broken Bones, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump, implied rape, snotlout!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: To get Hiccup to do as he says, Viggo has Snotlout beaten.





	Day 28: Beaten

Snotlout and Hiccup had been captured by Viggo. Now, they stood on the deck of his ship, surrounded by Hunters, their dragons secured in cells below. Viggo stood in front of them, hands folded behind his back. He was calm and collected, prim and polished, not a hair out of place, while his Hunters were tired and dirtied from battle. Snotlout thought the man a coward. He wore a sword, but he’d never seen him use it. 

“You have us, you have our dragons,” Hiccup said. He didn’t sound scared at all. Snotlout, on the other hand, was definitely scared. He hadn’t been captured nearly as many times as Hiccup. Granted, Hiccup always got out of these situations. Maybe he should feel safe. They could get out together. “Now, what do you want?”

“The rest of your Dragon Riders,” Viggo told him. “Or, your promise of surrender.”

“Maybe ask for something more reasonable,” Hiccup said.

“Oh, then, just you.” 

“What?”

Viggo shook his head, huffing out a laugh. “You know what I mean, my dear Hiccup. Don’t play dumb.”

Snotlout, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure what Viggo wanted. If he wanted just Hiccup, did that mean he was being set free?

“No,” Hiccup said. Now he sounded afraid. There was something unspoken between him and Viggo, something Snotlout didn’t understand. 

“Hiccup, what is it?” Snotlout leaned over and whispered.

“Nothing,” Hiccup whispered back. 

Two Hunters suddenly tugged on Snotlout, pulling him away from Hiccup.

“No planning, you two!” one of them shouted. Snotlout wasn’t allowed to stand on his own, was now held firmly.

“Come on, Hiccup.” Viggo stepped towards him, put a hand on his arm. Hiccup drew back, spit at him. For a moment, Viggo just stood there shocked, but then he wiped the spit off of his face. He glared at Hiccup. “Alright, I see how it is. Hm. I won’t hurt you for that.” His gaze landed on Snotlout. “I know how to punish you, Hiccup. Hurt the people around you.”

“What? No, no!” Hiccup came towards Viggo, took his wrist. “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! You can have me! Just don’t touch Snotlout!”

Viggo shook Hiccup’s hand off, looked to his Hunters. “Beat him,” he ordered coldly. 

Snotlout’s eyes widened before he was thrown to the ground. He was only able to take a breath before the beating started. He was kicked, punched, hit hard enough that his leather vest did nothing to weaken the blows. He tried to scream, but all he could do was gasp and choke as he was hit. There were cracks, pops, pain splintering out from the places he was hit. He rolled, tried to cover his face, his stomach, but he was hit and kicked there too. Everything hurt and he just wanted it to end. He could hear Hiccup yelling. 

“No! No! Stop it! Stop!” Hiccup screamed. “Please! I’ll do what you want, Viggo! I will!”

“Stop,” Viggo ordered.

One more kick landed in Snotlout’s probably already-broken ribs before the beating ended. Snotlout just lay on the ground, spitting blood from his mouth. His wounds were throbbing. He moaned.

“Alright then, Hiccup.” Snotlout blearily opened his eyes, saw the man smile at him. Then he was taking him by the arm. “Come with me.”

“What are you doing to him?” Snotlout demanded.

“Oh, nothing you want to hear of,” Viggo responded to Snotlout. “And you better wish that Hiccup cooperates, or else you will be in for more pain.”

Snotlout laid his head on the deck, vision blurring as he watched Hiccup and Viggo walk away. His eyes closed, and pain drove him into unconsciousness. 


End file.
